Terra
| species = Meta-human | designation = B33 | darkwear = Terra insignia | gender = Female | hair color = Blond | eye color = Brown | relatives = * Viktor Markov (father, deceased) * Ilona DeLamb-Markov (mother, deceased) * Frederick DeLamb (uncle, deceased) * Gregor Markov (brother) * Brion Markov (brother) | affiliation = *Outsiders *The Team (formerly) *League of Shadows (formerly) | powers = Geokinesis | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 301 | voice = Tara Strong }} Terra (real name Tara Markov) is a Markovian princess; the youngest child and only daughter of King Viktor Markov and Queen Ilona DeLamb-Markov. After her abduction, she became a member of the League of Shadows but later redeemed herself and joined the Outsiders. Physical appearance Tara is a short, skinny teenage girl with blond hair and brown eyes. She has a pointed chin much like her mother's, and a round nose like her father. History Early life As a child, Tara used to play super-heroes with her big brothers, Gregor and Brion. She usually chose to be Wonder Woman. 2016-2018 Brion, studying in England at the time, invited his little sister to London. Instead of spending time with her, he went clubbing, leaving Tara all alone in the city. On July 28, 2016, armed kidnappers led by Henchy raided her residence and kidnapped her, killing several guards in the process. They took her back to Markovburg in secret and locked her in Bedlam's base in the basement of the Children's Hospital. Helga Jace tested her for her family's connection to the geo-force. When the results came out as positive, she bathed her in Tar to activate her dormant Meta-Gene. As Tara was reborn as a meta-human, Jace felt that she was now the girl's mother, and grew attached to her. However, Baron Bedlam separated them and forcibly took her away. Shortly after, Deathstroke liberated her from Bedlam, or at least claimed to have done so. Training her one on one in the League of Shadows, he weakened her trust in everyone else until she was completely dependent on him. As a member of the League, she participated in missions, which involved what she later described as unspeakable things. 2018 Tara and Black Spider were sent to Greater Bialya to assassinate Jaqqar Marlo. When Marlo managed to elude the Spider, Tara dropped a boulder on Marlo. Spider praised her by stating the bosses would be proud. By October, Deathstroke decided to set up the next part of the plan. Terra "washed out" of the League, or so he claimed. In reality, she was placed in a position where she could be discovered and taken in by the Team and their allies. In a highly advertised meta-human auction, Tara was forced to fight her fellow meta-humans in the auctions to gauge her capabilities. She fought against Holocaust but lost the battle, though was spared from death by the speaker. The biddings proceeded with Tara's offer being bought by an unknown party. After she was purchased, she was shocked and elated to see that among them was her brother Brion. Catching up with her brother, Tara revealed that she was informed of their parents' death from her abductors. She was amazed to see his new friends and watched as the others went to save the other captive meta-humans. Tara soon persuaded her brother to aid her in rescuing the prisoners, since she understood their pain. Brion agreed and the siblings used their powers to save Tigress and Nightwing from the Terror Twins, allowing the pair to get the captives away. She soon retreated with the others on the Bio-Ship. Tara returned with Brion's group to their hideout. She met Brion's girlfriend Halo and Dr. Helga Jace, and relieved the latter of guilt in her reluctant role in her abduction at her uncle's hands since her own hands were sullied too. Will Harper and Artemis Crock allowed Tara to stay with them. Feeling confident enough to move forward with the plan, she woke up early to send a message to Deathstroke that she was in. Powers and abilities * Geokinesis: Much like members of her family, their powers stem from different types of geo force abilities. Tara can control and manipulate rocks. Equipment * Darkwear * Polar stealth Appearances Background information * In the comics, Tara Markov is Terra, a Teen Titan who is central in The Judas Contract storyline. However, she is the result of an extramarital affair with an American woman, instead of a legitimate daughter as depicted in the show. * This is her third animated appearance. She appeared in the Teen Titans animated series and its spin-off, Teen Titans Go!, and the Teen Titans: The Judas Contract movie. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Meta-humans Category:Individuals Category:League of Shadows Category:The Team Category:Articles without personality section